


Not Quite a Show

by Valex_Charme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets out of the shower in just a towel and Harry is more than okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for: "can you do a narry where niall is taking a shower and he gets out, wrapping the towel around his hips and goes out into the kitchen to get a snack and harry is in there and harry gets turned on by niall being in just a towel so theres a little problem in his pants and niall sees it and teases harry a bit before things turn really smutty and hot" - anon

It was a late night when Niall opened the door to his flat while pulling a snickering Harry. Harry held on to his stomach as the giggling erupted to full-blown laughing. 

“Shh!” Niall said, hushing him. “They’ll hear!” But as he shushed the other boy he too broke down laughing. “Lou’s going to be so mad!” Niall managed to say in between laughs as he finally shut the door. 

The laughs cleared and Harry went to sit at the sofa. “I think I’ll spend the night here if you don’t mind. Don’t want to be there when Louis finds our little surprise.” 

“Sure, yeah,” Niall said with a nod and final giggle. “There are some extra pillows and sheets in my closet.” He saw Harry nod absent-mindedly as he continued his channel surfing. “Alright,” Niall said with a stretch. “I’m going to take a shower. Make yourself at home.” With that, he disappeared to his flat’s only bathroom. 

xxx

Harry didn't hear the shower turn on when Niall began stripping off his clothes. He was too engrossed with the fact that Dory was about to be digested by a big stupid jellyfish in _Finding Nemo_. The movie went on to the sea turtles and the East Australian Current and Harry found himself making some sandwiches for himself and his partner in crime. 

He snickered lightly as he remembered the prank they left for Louis not too long ago. 

Niall’s kitchen was cluttered, Harry noticed. There was half-eaten brioche all over the counter and the sink was full of unwashed tableware. The trash bin sported an overflow of Chinese take-out and Nando’s boxes. When he opened the refrigerator, he was assaulted by the aroma of days old pizza and leftovers. 

“Jeez,” Harry laughed as he dug through the food for the mayonnaise and turkey slices. 

Busy with spreading and cutting, Harry didn't hear the shower turn off as Niall stepped out of the shower. He also didn't hear Niall shut the bathroom door as he passed through it. 

“What are you doin’, Harry?” Niall asked leaning over Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry gave a jerk and a sharp start that pushed Niall against the refrigerator. He pointed the butter knife he was using to spread the mayonnaise at Niall. “Give a guy a heart attack why don’t you!” 

Niall looked at Harry’s pointed weapon and laughed. “Sorry! I didn’t know sandwich making required this much concentration.” 

“Just for that, you don’t get one,” Harry replied as he tried to whisk away the tray of small sandwiches. 

Niall scoffed as Harry passed him. “But I’m shielding you from Louis’ wrath. You could at least give a man a sandwich!” Niall crossed his arms as he leaned coolly against the refrigerator’s door. He thought idly of just ordering take-out again if Harry really wouldn't share with him. 

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around, intending to give Niall the smallest sandwich he had cut from the tray. But once Harry's eyes landed on Niall, he gulped. How did he miss that Niall was wet and very much naked. Except for a towel hanging noticeably loose on his hips. 

“Damn,” Harry mumbled as his eyes trailed over Niall’s crossed arms. The lean muscles were flexed and Harry nodded appreciatively. Niall always did say he was going to start working out. 

“Damn right 'damn!'” Niall said as he pushed off the door and tried to pull the tray from Harry’s grasp, interrupting Harry’s thoughts. “You owe me.” 

Harry would not relinquish the tray sandwiches and forced Niall to pull harder, initiating a battle for the food. During the tug of war for the sandwiches, Niall’s leg found itself in between Harry’s. After a particularly strong tug, Niall’s knee rubbed against Harry’s inner thigh and Niall’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my, God! You’re hard!” Niall shouted as he stared at the offending member making an impression on Harry’s trousers. “Why are you hard?!” Niall asked, his voice trapped between outrage at being denied his food and extreme amusement at Harry’s expense. 

Harry blushed furiously and furrowed his brows as he gave a decisive pull. The tray finally gave way and fell to the floor with a lingering clatter. 

There was a long pause before Niall spoke again. “I’m going to clean these up,” he said looking Harry straight in the eye as he bent down. “Just don’t poke me in the eye with that thing!” he added with a laugh, pointing at Harry’s erection that had reached its full length despite the scrutiny. 

Harry rolled his eyes at the addendum but found himself helping Niall clean up the mess anyway. A few more moments of silence pass as they pick up the mess before Harry finally spoke. 

“Don’t you have to put clothes on or something?” 

Niall grinned at him. “And here I thought you were enjoying the show,” he replied with a snicker. 

Harry scoffed and blushed crimson once more. “Pretty boring show if I’ve ever seen one,” he said, trying to salvage his dignity and standing up to throw away the mess at the trash bin. He turned back to Niall who was now up as well. Harry had meant it as a joke but Niall seemed to take it as something different. 

“Alright then.” 

Harry’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed deeply, following Niall’s index finger which was pointing directly at his face like a challenge before pointing at his bare chest. 

A smirk grew Niall’s face when he began to stroke his chest lazily playing with his pink, taut nipples and watching Harry’s eyes follow the motion of his hand across his damp skin. Harry’s eyes grew wide and his mouth hung slightly agape. The room suddenly felt stuffy when Niall’s other hand started to travel across his midsection, palming the muscles as he flexed. 

Harry watched, inescapably enthralled and agonizingly aroused by the sight. Then a moan broke through the laboured breathing that filled the room and Niall’s eyes closed before he glided his hands over his torso and against the towel still hanging on his waist. Harry’s eyes followed the motion and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that Niall was rock hard underneath the towel. 

“Yeah, I thought you’d like this,” Niall said, breathing hoarse and eyes hooded. 

Harry found himself slowly walking towards Niall, staring intently at the tent on the towel. Eventually, Harry was close enough that he palmed Niall’s prick through the cotton fabric, eliciting a moan from the blond. 

The towel slowly fell off his waist and Niall pressed himself closer to Harry’s body. His head tucked itself on Harry’s shoulder and Harry could smell the fragrant conditioner in Niall’s still damp hair. Harry firmly held on to Niall’s hard member and began to stroke the swollen shaft slowly, his thumb feeling the foreskin pull back and expose the pink head of Niall’s cock. 

He could feel Niall’s breaths get deeper as he began to rub himself against Harry’s clothes. Looking down, Harry could see the pre-cum leaking from the throbbing member in his hand. 

“Fuck. I’m close, Harry,” Niall breathed out as Harry’s hand got faster and more frantic. “I’m com–” Niall bit his bottom lip and buried his face against Harry’s neck to muffle the cry accompanying his release. 

Harry could feel the pulsating of Niall’s cock, the release coming in spurts of white hot ribbons against his forearm and trousers, and the way Niall’s hips desperately jerk forward to ride out his orgasm. 

He leaned close against Niall’s ear, almost touching it with his lips. “Best show yet,” he whispered congratulatorily to the panting boy in his arms, gingerly releasing Niall’s spent member from his grip. 

Somehow Niall found enough energy left to laugh lightly. He shook his head and whispered back, “It’s not over yet.” As if to emphasize his point, he roughly grabbed Harry’s erection through the denim causing Harry to jump in surprise. Not that he forgot about his aching dick, but because he didn't think Niall would return the favour. 

“Y-You don’t have to–”

“Just enjoy it, yeah?” Niall said as he squeezed Harry’s balls. "I know I did." Harry just nodded weakly. 

Satisfied at the response, Niall bent down on his knees and undid Harry’s belt in one fluid motion. As he unbuttoned the trousers keeping him from his prize, Harry’s hands found purchase on Niall’s blonde locks. Niall grinned as he released Harry’s swollen member from his boxer briefs and felt the hands in his hair tighten their hold. 

Niall held Harry in his hand, feeling the weight and heat of Harry’s prick against his palm. 

Harry had closed his eyes when he felt the cold room air touch his dick and involuntarily thrusted his hips forward. He could feel Niall’s warm breath against the head of his penis, waiting for what the blonde was going to do next with trembling knees. _Get on with it!_

A groan echoed through the kitchen and living room followed by the wet noise of Niall’s lips and tongue moving along Harry’s length. Harry’s hips began to move to meet the bobbing of Niall’s head, forcing Niall to hold on to Harry’s hips to avoid choking. It was in vain, though, as the tip of Harry’s manhood touched the back of Niall’s throat making him gag. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled in between ragged breaths though he continued to thrust wantonly into Niall’s mouth. It felt so warm and Niall was so pliant in front of him. Harry was on the verge! 

“You bastards!” 

Harry’s eyes widened as he turned his head towards the front door to meet the narrowed eyes of one Louis Tomlinson. That is if you could see through the whipped cream and pillow down on his face and hair. 

“Louis! I– unh,” Harry weakly mumbled as Niall didn't cease sucking him off. The kitchen counter separated a naked Niall from a very furious Louis. In fact, Harry was sure he could feel Niall grinning with his cock in his mouth. “What can I–ah!–do for you?” 

“I know it was you and Niall who put that contraption over my bed!” Louis shouted furiously, wiping off some of the mess on his face and throwing it at Harry but hitting the counter instead. “Where is that Irish bastard?” he continued, looking around the living room for the other offender. 

At the mention of his title Niall decided to play with the sensitive edge of Harry’s prick with his tongue. “I think he–oh!–he’s in the bathroom,” Harry lied. “Yeah.” 

Louis looked at him curiously through his annoyed eyes. “What’s the matter with you?” 

Harry just shook his head and let out, “I’m just close, is all.” 

Louis cocked his head to the side, confused and annoyed at the same time. “Close to what?” he asked staring at the Harry behind the counter. That was when he noticed Harry’s posture and the slight movement of his torso and hips and… 

“Oh my, God!” shouted Louis and Harry at the same time Harry’s orgasm shook him. Niall popped Harry’s member out of his mouth and jerked him for all he was worth while Louis gaped in utter shock at what was transpiring in front of him. 

“I-I’m going to come back,” Louis muttered while backing away, “a-and you better be decent!” This time they heard the front door open and close as Louis left Niall’s flat. A distant "And you should lock the door next time" was heard a few seconds after Louis left.

Harry held on to the counter-top for support and saw Niall grinning up at him, the evidence of his pleasure smeared across Niall's rosy cheeks and swollen pink lips. 

“Still a boring show, mate?” Niall asked as he wiped away the come from his face using the discarded towel on the floor. 

Harry could only shake his head though a grin grew on his face to match Niall’s. 


End file.
